My Number One
by sarcasticasalways
Summary: Edward is left alone one night while Rosalie and Alice steal Bella to shop. Instead of messing around with the boys he finds out Bella has a myspace. He wants to become her number one and him, Emmet, and Jasper have a night of fun while he does it.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided I wanted to make a little funny story

**So I decided I wanted to make a little funny story. I hope you guys all like it. What happens if Edward finds Bella's Myspace? Everyone is involved in it!**

BPOV

-Cullen's House-

"Edward, as you probably already know, Alice is taking me shopping tonight so I wont be back until sometime around 11 or 12. Call my cell phone if you need anything okay? I love you." I hung up the phone and sighed. I was in Alice's Porsche in the Cullen's driveway and Edward was out hunting.

"I know I can't surprise him by stealing you because he already knows, but really, a nice shopping trip is going to be great! Absence makes the heart grow fonder remember?" Alice smirked at me. It was hard to hate that pixie like face. Before I knew it trees were flying by at an alarming rate but somehow I was calm.

"Besides, maybe it will be good for you and Rose to bond." Alice nodded her head in the direction of Rosalie in the car. "Yeah, we can finally find something to decorate your hair with for the wedding." Rosalie said in a less than friendly voice.

"I can't wait." I let out another sigh and focused on the phone in my hands praying Edward would call me soon. No such luck.

**EPOV**

"Man I think your phone just rang. It was vibrating in my cup holder." Emmet said as we we're driving along in his jeep. "Yeah I know. I just read Alice's thoughts and Bella is leaving me a message. Hey I have an idea, let's go steal her from Alice!" I shouted hoping he'd turn the jeep around. We had just finished hunting and we're headed towards home.

"No. Edward, you have a horrible case of the love bug." Jasper laughed as he hit my arm. I hissed and reminded him of when he fell in love with Alice. He just shut up. I lifted my phone to my ear to hear my loves voice pleading and all.

"Oh Bella, were for art tho Bella!" Emmet roared. He couldn't control his laughing. I hit him right in the arm and he jerked the car. That sent all of us into hysterics. As we reached home again I ran upstairs to my room to give her a call.

**BPOV**

"It's Edward!" I yelled in the middle of the store opening my phone. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and continued to look through hair pieces.

"Hey Edward!" I shouted laughing a bit at how much I missed him. "Hello my love. Are you having fun yet?" He asked laughing too. He knew I never had fun with out him. "Actually, I'm having a blast! I never want to come back!" I tried to make my voice as fake as possible. He chuckled again and I could only picture that beautiful crooked smile on his face that was just for me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked just thinking of something. "Anything my sweet." He chimed. "Log me off of your computer. I forgot to shut it down." I laughed knowing he would be curious as to what I was doing on there. When he saw his new background he would understand.

"Of course. Now I have to go chat with Emmet and Jasper for making fun of us. I love you." He said perfectly. "Forever" I replied and we both hung up. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie pretending to be on their cell phones.

"I love you." Alice said in a low voice. "Forever!" Rosalie chanted in a high voice. They fell to the floor laughing at themselves and I just blushed and walked away.

**EPOV**

I walked over to my computer in my room to see a picture of Bella and I that we had taken last night as my background. She was on my lap and I was kissing her cheek. On the picture were the words I love you. This was my new background. I laughed and smiled to myself reminding myself to thank her later.

I looked at the bottom of the screen to see a tab open. I clicked on it thinking it was spam but MYSPACE opened and the persons page was up. There, a picture of my beautiful Bella in our meadow with the name "Forever in love" above it. Her background was my favorite shade of blue and there was writing everywhere. I went to her about me to read…

_I'm Bella Swan. I wont tell you how old I am because it only matters to one man, named Edward. I am…engaged to him and couldn't be more in love. His sister is one of my best friends. I love my friend Angela she is amazing. The rest about me is a secret. _

_--oh btw Jasper, Emmet, I saw you changed my profile and I hate you two!—_

I was confused. No one told me they had one of these! I felt so out of the loop. I looked at her tops friends and they were Alice, Angela, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Mike, Ben, and Jacob. I cringed at the last name. I want to be her number one! I set to work right away to make an amazing page to become her number one. I am too jealous sometimes. I chuckled at my own absurdness and kept working.

**Okay let me know what you think. Once again I do not own these characters (or myspace) Stephanie Meyer owns these characters and Tom owns myspace haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Remember this story, I'm planning, is going to stay funny and entertaining. There may be the tiniest bit of fluff here and there! Reviews please!!**

**EPOV **

As I was working hard on trying to pick the perfect myspace name, I heard Emmet in his head ask where I was. I tried not to move so he wouldn't barge in here and make fun of me but sure enough, he was in my room.

"Eddie!" I cringed. I hate that name! "Making a myspace to match your lover! That's right you didn't know about this!" He laughed a wild laugh and I just kept looking at the computer. "Jasper and I have been messing with Bella online. Even with Newton! He is quite the talker on the internet." Emmet fell over roaring with laughter this time. I pounced on him.

"What!" I hissed. This made Jasper come in and a wave of relaxation hit me. I sat on my couch and looked at the two of them who both seemed to be laughing now. "Oh yes Edward. Emmet and I have been messing with Bella's account, making Mike her number one, and even writing that she hated you!" Jasper laughed harder and I could feel the rage in my body rise. This was not funny!

"The best part is, even Bella got a laugh out of this. Here you are getting your underwear in a twist." Emmet said in a strange high pitched voice. I started to laugh myself whether it be from Jasper sending me the effect or actually the finding the humor in the situation I don't know.

"So Jasper my dear brother. What should we make Edward's myspace name be?" Emmet chuckled as he sat on top of me in an attempt to hold me down. I gave up knowing they'd mess with this for as long as possible so he got up and we both grabbed seats around the computer.

"I thought of a name!" I shouted, a little out of character, but still justified. "Oh yeah, what's better than the one I picked out?" Jasper added a little offended. Reading his mind he was thinking of _Jealous the Almighty._ "You're an idiot Jasper." I laughed.

"I want it to be **Sick Masochistic Lion**" I said sounding pleased with myself. I knew they wouldn't get it and only my true love would. "Oh let me guess, you said that to Bella once before?" Emmet said batting his eyelashes. I kicked his leg and we began in an all out wrestle match until Jasper joined in and we were tearing the house apart.

We kept wrestling until I heard that the girls were almost home. "Quick, we need to pick up!" I shouted. Jasper just laughed and said "Yeah like Alice didn't see this happening." We all had a quick chuckle and went off at light speed to clean up. I wanted to look presentable for my Bella.

I turned to the door to see the girls laughing hysterically. Bella had enjoyed herself and I was eternally grateful to Alice and Rose. "You are such a dork!" Bella shouted running into my arms. She kissed me playfully and everyone laughed. Alice told her about my myspace name.

"Come on I'll show you everything and you can make me your number one!" I whisked her away upstairs to the computer in our room. I sat her carefully down onto the seat and she began looking at my page. A horrific face appeared on her and I was puzzled until I read Jasper's mind.

**BPOV**

"Edward! Let me read this aloud to you and you tell me what I should think." I started. I was a little annoyed but knew Jasper or Emmet had probably done this.

"_My name is Edward. Not only am I stunningly beautiful but I am always right, about EVERYTHING! I am single of course and I'm looking for a wonderful girl to fill up my time. My brothers Jasper and Emmet are the two coolest people ever and I owe them everything." _I finished laughing and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Oh Edward that really was a treat. What were you really going to write?" I asked puzzled. I glanced at his picture on his page and it was the same one I had.

"Well love, I was going to put…

My name is Edward Cullen and I do not deserve the life I have. My wonderful fiancée treats me like a God even though I'm far from it. She is my life and that is all you really know. Also I hate Jasper and Emmet." He finished hugging me close. I kissed his cheek softly loving what he wrote even it wasn't completely true.

"I guess this just means we are going to have a myspace war." Edward said laughing. "Everyone just told me so." I sighed knowing for the next few days my myspace would be changed, filled with messages to destroy one another, and tons of surveys making fun of one another. The worst part was every NORMAL person from Forks would see it too. Actually that made it funnier!

**Okay let me know how this was! I'm going to add in parts from surveys and what they would message to each other and what reactions are from people like Mike and Angela! Hahaha! Reviews would be great! Thanks! BTW once again I do not own any characters they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone again

**Thanks everyone again! I figured most people have myspace so it might be funny to add it to the Cullen's! Bella too of course! Thank you once again your reviews are amazing!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to have Edward's arms around me tightly. He kissed my temple and smiled that crooked smile I love so much. "Good morning Beautiful." His scent filled me and I was in heaven. Quickly realizing the morning breath I could have I jumped up.

"Can I have a moment to be human?" I asked. He nodded and I rushed to do what I had to do. I came back and he hadn't moved a muscle. I jumped on his lap and asked him what we were doing today.

"Well love, everyone is keeping their thoughts a secret which leads me to believe myspace trouble is afoot!" He laughed and jumped to the computer. I ran over and sat on his lap again and signed into my name.

"Let's make a little bet Edward." I said giving him a very sexy and alluring look. He kissed me quickly to let me know he agreed. "I bet that Jasper messed with my account, made him my number one, and wrote something bad about you." I said almost sure I was right.

"Well since I can't read minds today to tell, I bet it was Alice, my account, and a message to you." He said smiling. "Way to make it sound like Clue." I laughed and checked my account.

_Hello Forever In Love_

_You have two new messages_

_One comment_

"Okay I'm lost, two messages?" I questioned. "Hurry open I want to see!" Edward shouted. His enthusiasm made me love him more. I opened the first message, from Edward, and began to read.

_Bella_

_I have to tell you something. I am in love with Rosalie! I can not stand to be without her. My plan is to destroy Emmet tomorrow night and steal her away. I'm sorry for leading you on. _

_--Edward_

"Oh Edward you beast how could you!" I faked. I tried crying on spot but it wasn't working. "Bella please forgive me, I had every intention to tell you….but…things got complicated!" Edward pleaded holding me close. We both burst out laughing.

"Okay so that was of course, ALICE!" I shouted loud enough that she would hear my voice. I heard high wind chime laughter coming from the other room and just rolled my eyes. Edward kissed me lightly again and I clicked on the next message.

_Bella_

_I'm sure your reading this in the morning and I may be by your side. This will come out easier in words on a computer screen than face to face. I am not really a boy. I am a woman dressed as a man. Please forgive me_

_--Edward… a.k.a. Edwina_

"Nice name…Emmet!" Edward shouted. "That was probably the worst one I've ever seen. Really how stupid could he get?" Edward asked half to me, half to himself. I laughed hysterically for a few minutes. My laughter cause Edward…Edwina to laugh as well and we heard a big roar of laughter from Emmet who was downstairs.

"Please on to comments now my love." Edward said moving on. I clicked it and one comment came up from Angela.

_Bella are you and Edward not dating anymore!? I can't believe it! Call me soon okay!? Lylas!_

I was confused and went to look at my About Me section.

_I'm Bella Swan from the town of Forks! I love love love it here! I just recently broke up with Edward Cullen to pursue my dream of being…a super model! _

"Alice?" I asked a little taken back. "No." He said with a look of shock on his face. "Rosalie" He stated blankly. At that we both fell to the ground laughing. We had no idea she would be dragged into this too. By the time we were both done laughing, me like a hyena, him like a velvet laughter from a God, about 10 minutes had passed.

"Quick, check yours now." I said and we both got up to our position before. He quickly got to his page to see 2 messages.

_Edward_

_I love Jasper. He is so amazing. He really knows how to get my going crazy!_

_--Bella_

"Jasper that was so lame I don't even think it deserves retaliation!" I shouted. I heard him laugh just like the others. "Edward rolled his eyes quietly laughing to himself. "He just said he wrote the truth." I rolled my eyes again and clicked the next message for him.

_Edward how dare you change my profile to say I love investing my money to banks and give my clothes to random strangers! You are the worst!—Alice_

We were both laughing again and we shut off the computer to go downstairs to everyone else. We sat in the living room to discuss random things.

"This myspace war is so fun!" Emmet shouted. He was hugging Rosalie close to him on the love seat. "I know I actually kind of like it." Rose said surprising everyone.

"I can't see who will win yet!" Alice whined. Jasper kissed her quickly and assured her it would be him. We all laughed at that. "Well I say it will be me and my lady because we are masters at computers." Emmet said proudly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. We all went into hysterics again.

"I love mornings like these!" I shouted. "It's like you guys are on my level of things." I felt a bit stupid saying that but everyone agreed that this was fun and we were keeping it going. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear quietly. "Tonight, surveys. We will totally mess with them all." I giggled a bit and he kissed right behind my ear. A shiver went down my spine and I settled against his cool chest. His shirt was off and was driving me crazy.

"Ew Bella really? Don't you have anything better to do with your day?" She asked realizing my thoughts. "Nope!" I shouted half way up the stairs already in Edwards arms. We ran into his room to spend a day alone together. The perfect day with him, to a perfect night destroying everyone cyber like. Mwhaha!

**Okay so next chapter is the surveys!! I hope everyone likes them. Jasper and Emmet really will have fun with them making fun of everyone, including Alice and Rosalie. I hope you all really like it so far! Thank you again for the reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank you sooo much again for the reviews and everything

**Hey guys thank you sooo much again for the reviews and everything. I really appreciate it. It's making me want to work on the story more and more! Okay so here we go again!**

**EPOV**

I looked over to see my beautiful Bella sleeping. It was two in the morning and I'd finally just gotten her asleep by singing her lullaby. Tomorrow was going to be rough with all the wedding planning we had to do so I figured sleep would be best. I looked back at the computer screen to read a survey from Emmet.

**Did anyone see you kiss the last person you kissed?**  
well, Alice probably did. Edward will once he reads this because he'll read me haha. But no one was in the room no. Things got a little hot if you know what I mean ;)  
**What song is playing?**  
oh you wouldn't know it.

**What did you do yesterday?**  
Bella. Hahahahahahaha!! Edward I hope you read this.

(I made a mental note to destroy him.)  
**What are you doing tomorrow?**  
Oh you know the regular. Go hunting, seduce Bella behind Edward's back.

**Do you like school?**  
Oh it's been the same for the past hundred years.

**Do you get good grades?**  
I know everything so of course.

**Who do you miss?**  
Well if I don't say Rosalie she'll kill me. So her of course. And just for Edward, I miss Bella!

**Do you like anyone?**  
I am happily married.

**Single or group dates?**  
I like both really. Unless Edward is around, then I hate it. Oh man and sometimes Rosalie can be a horrible date. I mean really who would want HER around! Just kidding, I love you Rosalie!!

**What would you rather be doing right now?**  
Bella. Oh man I can't stop. Edward is going to murder me. Not like he could but still.

**Who gives the best hugs?**  
I'd go with me. mwhahaha  
**Do you like the last person you kissed?**  
nah, she is just a fling to piss off my brother!

**How are you feeling at this very moment?**  
Giddy because I know my bum will be beaten soon enough.

**Did something bad happen this week?**  
it's about to!

When I finished the reading Emmet's survey I stood up and headed towards his room. Before I reached my door I figured the best way to get back at him was with messing with his myspace, and doing a survey to mess with him.

I listened for Emmet's thoughts and I heard him say "Man, Edward is going to burst into this room any second and destroy me. I'll have to make sure to block the door." Like that would stop me. I sat down again at the computer and began working on his myspace. His about me suddenly said…

_I try so hard to make it in the ballet world but no one believes in me! Now I know why my wife longs to be with other men. I have a secret obsession with my brother's fiancée and I don't know how to get over it. I am secretly jealous of Edward because I know I will never be as good as him. Not so much of Jasper though because to be honest, he smells a little like rotten eggs. sighs I'm going back to ballet practice._

I gave a quick chuckle to myself knowing he'd surely beat me for letting anyone know he had indeed done ballet. I logged out and did a survey from my name. I stopped at Bella's page first to look at it. She changed her picture to matched mine. Her, sitting on my lap and I was kissing her cheek. I love her so much.

I grabbed a survey and started right away knowing what would disturb Emmet and Jasper at the same time.

**Would it hurt seeing someone kiss with the last person you kissed?**  
Well if anyone tried to kiss Bella, I could easily destroy them. I know Emmet WANTS to but he just cant. Sorry bro!

**Did you speak to your mother today?**  
I spoke to Esme this morning actually.

**How many months until your birthday?**  
Ha! Yeah right.  
**Where is your sister right now?**  
Alice is probably planning how to leave Jasper and Rosalie is probably off with one of her many men besides Emmet! As they say, would you like ice for that burn. I hate myself for typing that.

**What color is your hair?**  
Take a look for yourself.

**What is the last movie you watched?**  
Last night Bella and I watched the Bucket List. It was alright, I was too busy watching her though.

**Who's bothering you right now?**  
How sad my brothers all. Jealous of me and my love Bella. I mean, I wish I could help them, but they are just too pathetic, it's beyond repairable. Mwhaha.

**What makes you happy?**  
Holding Bella in my arms.

**Would you kiss the last person you kissed again?**  
A million times over.

**When was the last time you talked to one of your siblings?**  
well I can hear them all right now. I actually talked to one of them a while ago.

**Are you happy?**  
Always, now.

**Do you think you can last in a relationship for 3 months?**  
I plan on being in one forever.

Oh how the two of them would be bothered by this. Once they read it, retaliation was necessary. I looked back at Bella who was still sound asleep. My love and my life so peaceful. She was going to crack up once she read these surveys and I knew it. I looked back and there was a bulletin from Jasper up. I opened it and it wasn't a survey just a note.

To all of Forks;

I am sad to inform you all that Edward and Bella are no more. Bella has run off with me and we are eloping tomorrow night. My brother Edward is now ready to find a new girl, one who is willing to do crazy things if you know what I mean. As for my ex Alice, she has run off with a man named Snake. A big burley man with many tattoos. She through away her priceless outfits and now wears only hemp. If you see a crazy woman in town, that's her. Emmet, the biggest of us all, has left the family to participate in Broadway. He is now cat third from left in scene four in the play Cats. This is all very sad I know. Rosalie is hard at work trying to make money for her and her man Emmet. She works at a grocery store in New York City making minimum wage. That has been the update on the Cullen family. Remember ladies, my brother Edward is in need of a crazy woman. Thank you.

-Jasper Cullen

That low down dirty kid. I swear I'm going to hurt him. I heard Bella stir and realized it was seven in the morning. She came over and sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. "Good morning beautiful." I kissed her neck and she smiled.

"What are you looking at Edward?" She questioned. We spent a few minutes reading over everything and she was of course laughing uncontrollably. I loved her laugh so much. As I clicked my home page after a few minutes I saw I had three new friend requests.

Hello Sick Masochistic Lion you have friend requests from

"SeXiI aNd FrEe"

"Crazy twist of fun." And

"Free act."

My face was disgusted by their pictures and I heard Bella fall to the floor laughing. She couldn't stop and I knew I had to beat Jasper AND Emmet now. I heard the door shut and read both their minds. "Edward, you'll never catch us!" Jasper and Emmet had fled the house.

**Okay so tell me what you think. Next chapter I was leaning towards Alice and Rosalie's revenge. Not only do they continue the myspace war but they get the boys back physically, including Bella's help. I hope you guys liked it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all soooo much! I love all your reviews. Sorry about the lack of updates but my computer broke and now I'm on someone elses computer so I can do an update! That's right just for you all! I would respond to every comment and such but...I probably shouldnt stay on here so long haha. Okay I really hope you enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

I sat in Alice's room with her and Rosalie. They were both so upset about what Jasper and Emmet had written in their myspaces in an attempt to get back at Edward and me.

"Those jerks! I can not believe them!" Rosalie screamed. The boys all went out to hunt so we had time to plan to get them back.

"We have to do something that's so wrong that we will in turn win." Alice said. She was so evil sometimes. It's hard to believe that someone could look so beautiful and be so evil at the same time. "Yeah, well I dont even know how to go about that since I am only a HUMAN!" I shouted to both of them. I was so usless at times.

"Bella, trust me, you will help get back at them. We will plan something good." Rosalie assured me. I nodded in her direction. Even though she didn't like my decision to become like her, she still looked out for me when I need it. "Yeah really Bella, dont be so upset about it." Alice replied.

"Cars." I said randomly. I knew that was how we would get them back. "We have to do something to their cars that makes them cringe. First we must make a myspace post about them to win this myspace war!" I shouted. I knew this would be perfect. I saw Rosalies and Alices faces light up and they knew this would work.

"We need to get the cars on the roof, but once their up there, Bella you need to...decorate them." Alice said smiling evily. Again with the evil, I couldn't understand her. Rosalie smiled and said "Bella, this is it. We move the cars, you take everything you can to decorate the car. I just wrote a myspace bulleton talking about how the boys are entering priest-hood and how they left us. This will be good." Rosalie rubbed her hands together like they do in evil movies.

Before I knew it I was on the roof with all types of food products like eggs and lunch meat and I had an assortment of crafts like markers, glitter, and glue. Rosalie, Alice, and I laughed until we couldn't anymore at our work. With-in two hours three cars were ruined but it was totally worth it.

"They are going to kill us!" I giggled. I was a little too caught up in the moment but the two girls understood my pleasure in this. There were only so many things I could do to get back at Edward. Just as we were about to get down we saw the boys at the base of the house. A loud scream escaped Emmets mouth as he saw his jeep, on the roof, covered in pink glitter, eggs, ham, and on his windows were the words "How do you like us now?" Rosalie thought it would be a nice tough. Edward's volvo was totally destroyed but I knew he could clean it. The windows were colored black so you couldn't see out them, on the sides in glitter were "Bella was here."

Jasper car had to be the best. Alice turned it into a girly-mobile as she called it. Everything about it was either pink, glittery, or rainbowish and if Jasper could cry he would. We looked down at their faces which were in awe and we began laughing again. "Quick get a camera!" Alice shouted. Rosalie was back in a flash taking pictures. I blinked and all three boys were on the roof glaring at us.

"How could you!?" Emmet shouted. "My pride and joy was that jeep!" Rosalie was laughing too hard to answer. "Bella, really? My volvo!?" Edward shouted. I suddenly felt guilty and looked up at Edward with sheepish eyes. Jasper and Emmet were both arguing with Alice and Rose but alls I could see was Edwards angry face.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked. "No Bella don't give up!" Alice shouted. "They deserve it!" Rosalie joined in too. Suddenly that crooked smile was on Edwards face and I forgot why I was upset. "That's okay my love, I know how to get you back." He sounded so mischevous and sexy. "How?" I whispered too scared to know.

"We'll just clean it together." Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Okay!" I was more than happy to spend time with him. "Bella do you know how hard that will be!?" Rosalie said panicked. "That's okay. She'll have fun." Alice said sounding defeated. I giggled and went off with Edward.

**Sorry it's so short but like I said I have limited time because I'm not on my computer. So I hope you all really liked the girls pay back! Next chapter will be how Alice gets the revenge she wanted! Mwhaha! haha. The next chapter will be more of a Jasper/Alice one but still through either Bellas or Edwards point of view. let me know what you think!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know this sounds sad and such...but this is going to be the last chapter of My Number One. It was meant to kinda be a one shot deal but you guys loved it so much that I wanted to keep writing. Okay soooo I know it's sad and such but I am going to write another funny story about the Cullen Family! I hope that cheers you all up. It's going to be about a family vacation before Edward and Bella get married and how Charlie reacts and all the stupid stuff they all do together. I hope you enjoy that one too! I'll post the first chapter soon and then you can tell me if I should keep going. Anywho enjoy the last chapter of this and I hope you all really love it!**

**BPOV**

"Edward, really, cleaning your car? Isn't that a bit childish?" I asked as he handed me a sponge and a bucket. I looked at it with a disgusted look on my face and threw the sponge into the bucket.

"Childish? Really Bella? Because last time I checked ruining my Volvo was childish." Edward spat. He tried really hard to make himself sound truely offended but it didnt work because a smile sprung onto his face. He decided to help and he worked human pace so I would have a chance at cleaning myself. "Stupid car I'm never touching it again." I mumbled as I began scrubbing at a patch of pink glitter.

"Well then fine. I guess we are going to have to walk everywhere." Edward said triumphantly. A crooked smile came across his face and I forgot what I was doing for a moment. He turned away and I realized the dirty car was still in front of me. Damn.

"Jasper, it's not funny! Telling everyone in Forks to come to my marriage to my sister is just sick!" Alice screamed from inside. Edward and I burst out laughing at the remark. We saw earlier this morning the post Jasper had made on myspace.

_Life is pointless anymore people of Forks. I am leaving. My beautiful wife, Alice, has left me for...her sister, Rosalie. I dont even know how to go on anymore. _

"Alice, sweetheart. Love of my existance! It was a joke. Just like the one you played on Edward!" Jasper shouted back. I glanced at Edward and he gave me a wink. Alice had changed his myspace all around to say he was making the biggest mistake of his life marrying me. His picture was also changed so he looked like a girl. A little impish but still funny. Edward had gotten her back by hacking into her account to make her number one friend Mike Newton.

"You know, starting this myspace war might not have been a good idea." I whispered to Edward. Even though no one was around, I knew they could still hear me if I spoke loud enough. "You're right. But think about it love, it was probably the most fun any of us has had in awhile. I mean the last big family game we played was back in the 80's when we had 'who could pull the biggest prank.'" Edward laughed at his memories and I was left out in the dark about it.

"Well I'm glad I had a part in making the Cullens laugh." I sighed and kept working on his car. About four hours later we were walking back into the house to clean up. As we were walking past Alice and Jasper's room we both turned to see something that caught our eyes. Alice had...redecorated the room. In big black spray paint on Jasper's dresser were the words "War is OFF!" All of Jaspers clothes were thrown on the floor into a pile with a note attached to it saying "touch you die." She was really taking this too far. Edward and I still couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice, why'd you ruin our room?" Jasper said coming down the hallway. I noticed Emmet and Rosalie were standing next to us giggling at the mess of a room. Alice was ahead of Jasper and she stopped at the doorway and turned to face us. "I am SO glad I got that outta my system." Everyone gave a good laugh and Edward and I continued to his room. Our room. He shut the door and I ran to the computer quickly. I posted a bulleton to all my friends which were friends with everyone else of the Cullen Clan.

_I hope you all enjoyed our Myspace war. None of anything written was true. We all decided to have a good laugh and if anyone actually thought that Jasper and Alice were done, or Emmet was in love with me, then you are stupid. Everyone have a good night and I'll ttyl._

Edward was by my side reading what I wrote. I clicked to view my page afterwards and scrolled down to my top friends. "See, you're my number one." I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at me kissing me quickly. "Well good, because otherwise I was going to have to cry." He said with a wink and I just laughed at him. Sometimes he could be so corny.

Edward picked me up and placed me on the bed. "Bella, I dont know how I lived without you. You really do bring excitment to our lives." He kissed me on the nose and I just smiled. "See, sometimes I can be usefull." I winked at him and he kissed me hard. I had no regrets about spending forever with him, or this family, our family.

**I know it was a corny ending but I thought Alice needed her big snap haha. So thank you all soooo much for reading my story! I hope you really like the next one about their family vacation before the wedding. It is going to be called Unpredictable. Thank you all for your comments they were so nice and really helped me write the stories. Of course I dont own these characters, the lucky Stephenie Meyer does! BTW 14 days! :)**


End file.
